


Why did you come back?(Thilbo,PG)!!HE!!

by suoye



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Thilbo
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 03:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17573390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suoye/pseuds/suoye
Summary: 有劇透，因為用太悲傷的情緒再打這篇文感覺有點亂七八糟（欸就只是想逃避現實啦這篇文章(袋底洞文章備份)





	Why did you come back?(Thilbo,PG)!!HE!!

Why did you come back?

 

冰冷結凍的河水堅硬的抵著他的背，哈比人滾燙的淚水滴落在他的臉上。

 

Thorin試圖抬起手，想將眼前哭泣的人擁在懷裡，沉重的身軀完全不聽使喚，四肢像是失去了功能。

 

他好累，但他卻捨不得闔上眼。他的飛賊[1]絕望的呼喚著他，嘶啞破碎的懇求他留下來。

 

矮人卓越的的體能與強大的力量從他的指尖逃走，渾身上下擠不出一點力氣。他吐出最後一口氣，再也沒能吸進另一口。

 

Bilbo的聲音逐漸遠去，戰場的聲音也漸弱。心跳越來越慢，Thorin陷入一片黑暗。

 

 

浸染水的織物被放在他的臉部，Thorin艱難的睜開眼，眼皮沉重的不可思議，但他很好奇。要知道他可是Thorin 橡木盾，這世界上有膽這樣對他的人沒幾個。

 

金髮藍眼的男人瞪著圓滾滾的雙眼，正著急地看著他。

 

「哈囉？Thorin？你知道我是誰嗎？你還好嗎？」

 

Thorin發現自己躺在樹林的地上，身下似乎有幾顆石子抵著他的背部。「其他人呢？」

 

「呃，我想在上面？你記得我們從山邊摔下來的事吧？」

 

Thorin按著腫起來的頭，齜牙裂嘴的哼了一聲，疼痛從身體各處傳來，讓矮人一股火氣上來。「你真的不應該邊走邊吃，沒摔死算你幸運。」

 

「是啊…真抱歉，我沒注意到腳邊，感謝你。」Bilbo困窘的說，要不是Thorin衝上來抱著毫無防備的他，反應快速的蹬腳，讓他們往樹林方向跌去，他八成已經頭破血流的摔死在寸草不生的乾禿山腳。

 

「該死的…」石頭嗑的矮人背後疼得要命，他掙扎的起身，打量四周。在他身旁不遠處有團慘兮兮的及腰草叢，明顯就是緩衝的墊背，多虧了他兩人才沒受到什麼傷。「他們還在山上？」

 

Bilbo不安地打量著他，點頭回應。「我剛剛告訴他們我們沒事，山上起大霧，巴林要我們明早在山下會合。」

 

兩個人沉默了下來，隱隱約約聽到矮人們開心吆喝著吃飯的聲音，就連Gandalf興致勃勃說要多點蔬菜的聲音都有，Thorin顯得有些無奈。

 

「找點枯枝生火。」Thorin說，拔出腰間的獸咬劍[2]，顯然要委屈這把精靈寶劍充當一下斧頭開路。「我們得找地方過夜。」

 

「那我去找食物…」Bilbo轉身就要往反方向衝，但被Thorin抓住衣領，衝勁與拉扯的力道加乘，害的哈比人難以呼吸，發出奇怪的唉叫聲。

 

「…別分開行動。」Thorin露出微微的笑容，「我可不想再讓你把自己弄丟。」

 

Bilbo看著Thorin熟練地生好火，正扔枯枝助長火勢。太陽已經完全退去，四周陷入一片黑暗。這讓膽小的哈比人不自在的扭動身子，不停地張望，深怕有東西從暗處闖出來。

 

像個驚慌小動物的樣子惹得Thorin發笑，他帶著笑意的眼神對上Bilbo的，害的這位臉皮薄的男人尷尬的紅了臉。「我不是怕，我只是擔心會有危險。」

 

沒繼續在討論這個話題，Thorin靠在乾燥的山壁，逕自清理他身上的武器，檢查身上裝備的狀況。他厚重的皮外套下藏著的東西著實讓哈比人大開眼界。

 

夜晚降臨，詭異的霧已經散去，溫度越來越低，縮在甘草堆上的Bilbo盯著Thorin擦拭身上第六把武器盯的入神，打了個巨大的噴嚏。

 

專心的Thorin抬起頭，瞄了正蠕動自己的身體靠近火堆的Bilbo。哈比人身上的衣物根本不夠暖，他顯然把厚重的外套塞在遺落在夥伴那處的行李裡。他已經把比較溫暖的位置讓給Bilbo，但體力較差的哈比人仍冷的打顫。

 

Thorin聽到小小聲的牙齒撞擊聲，Bilbo明顯的要凍僵了。暗自嘆息哈比人的體力，他起身走過去。在這樣放著飛賊不管，明天他就得扛著大病號與夥伴匯合了。

 

被矮人王子粗魯強摟到懷裡的哈比人嚇的全身僵硬，背部陷入溫暖的懷抱，鮮少與人這樣親密接觸的他很尷尬，這感覺比火焰更有效的讓他發熱。

 

Thorin溫熱粗壯的手的貼上他的，不僅是單純的交握，還揉捏搓磨著，很快就把他僵硬冰冷的手指解凍。

 

帶著堅硬鬍子的臉頰貼著他的，Bilbo真的是字面上的與Thorin緊緊相貼。雖然感到窘迫與不自在，但對方身上的溫暖令人貪戀。

 

Bilbo的腦袋一片混亂，一會兒慶幸著Thorin武器都已經取下，不然肯定戳的他腰痛；一會兒懊惱自己身體禁不起這點天氣變化，更惱沒有把行李背在身邊，偷懶讓好心的夥伴幫他拿。

 

Thorin鬆開他已經被他烘熱的手，硬是把Bilbo轉過身，毫不避嫌的與他正面緊抱。哈比人的頭卡在Thorin下巴與肩膀的小角落，皮衣上柔軟的絨毛貼著他半邊的臉，另一半則是粗糙的鬍子。

 

矮人王子身上有著汗水、血污、皮革等混合在一起的味道，說不上好聞，但也並不是難以忍受。說也奇怪，在他的懷裡，就像縮在袋底洞的躺椅上，雖然不舒適，卻很安心。

 

晨光與遠處傳來的呼叫聲喚醒警覺性較高的男人，Thorin詫異的發現懷裡的金髮男人緊緊環抱著他，就連腳也沒放過的勾纏著。

 

小一號的哈比人睡的正熟，就連矮人轉正身子改成仰躺他也沒有醒來，隨著翻身的姿勢變成趴在Thorin正上方。

 

這下子Bilbo柔軟的臉頰貼著Thorin的側臉，卷翹的金髮正巧抵著矮人高挺的鼻子，嚴肅拘謹的王子憋不住打噴嚏的慾望。雖然不是很大聲，卻仍把耳朵靠在Thorin嘴邊的哈比人驚醒。

 

跨坐在矮人腰間的Bilbo與有些尷尬的Thorin大眼瞪小眼，兩人陷入一陣沈默。一個充滿不知怎麼處理面前處境的遲疑，一個是睡的糊塗仍搞不清楚自己怎麼會睡在矮人身上。

 

「呃，打擾了？」巴林遲疑的聲音打破僵局，卻也讓兩個明明沒做什麼，卻下意識心虛想裝沒事的人迅速分開。半身人用力過猛從Thorin身上滾下來，差點撞進尚未熄滅的火堆；重獲自由的人則撐起上  
半身，到處尋找明明就放在右側地板的精靈寶劍，幾秒鐘後才故作鎮定的把劍收到背後的刀鞘裡。

 

白髮白鬍子的矮人踱步回頭走到樹林邊，把四散尋找首領與飛賊的其他夥伴們招回來，幾個人站一起等著兩人過來。

 

不停扭動嘴巴與反覆伸展、卷曲手指的哈比人躲在一臉鎮定的Thorin後面，兩個人很有默契的都不正眼對上巴林，一個與德瓦林拍肩商討待會兒前進的方向，另一個鞠躬哈腰正朝眾矮人為拖累整個行程道歉。

 

「Bilbo，你真正要道謝的對象是別人。」巴林說，見兩個當事人不約而同的轉頭看他時露出微笑，Thorin的眼神明顯是瞪視，警告他這個細心的長輩別多管閒事。

 

半身人奇怪的前後晃幾下身子，像是在猶豫的模樣，但他很快的作出決定。大步踏向拯救他性命的Thorin，一副霍出去的架勢。

 

「感謝你，Thorin，你的救命之恩我不知如何回報。」Bilbo按在胸口，證明這句話發自內心。

 

「你不需要這麼說，Master Baggins，你為我們付出的值得這些。」矮人王子慎重的回應，認真的回答稍微化解兩人之前的奇怪氛圍。「Bilbo Baggins，等我們收復Erebor[3]，我希望你能待一段時間，讓我介紹Lonely Mountain的一切給你。」

 

直白的邀請激的哈比人耳朵泛紅，歡喜的不知道怎麼辦，傻笑片刻才注意到Thorin仍在等他的答覆，接連點了好幾下頭表示願意。

 

矮人王子滿意的笑容差點把哈比人融化，兩人交流視線的時間久的微妙，更別說他們首領露齒微笑喜形於色。矮人們議論紛紛，就算回過神的Thorin催促大家繼續前進，也沒有辦法阻止夥伴們三孤六婆

 

那天之後，Thorin理所當然的要求Bilbo隨時跟在旁邊，就連哈比人守護者Gandalf都樂見其成，老是笑咪咪的望著他們。

 

某天夜晚，Thorin被身旁哈比人煩躁的翻動身子，試圖驅趕身邊惱人的蚊蟲的動靜吵醒，兩人休息的地方距離很近，Bilbo抬起頭無聲的向Thorin道歉。

 

正當兩人調整位置，抓緊時間要睡時，其他矮人的談話傳進他們的耳裡。

 

「我就說他們發生了什麼。」  
「拜託，我們也知道啊！還要你說喔！」  
「不敢相信他有心思兒女情場…」  
「我同意，誰能想像他也有…」  
「噓！小聲點！」  
「你這個大嗓門，吵醒Thorin怎麼辦啊！」

 

被議論的兩個人相對無言的瞪著對方，臉皮很薄的哈比人下意識的避開視線，盯著Thorin黝黑鬍子堆裡，試圖找出一跟白色的。向來袒蕩蕩沒什麼扭捏經驗的矮人王子，難得也有些不自在。別開眼神後又忍不住想看看對方的表情，哈比人強忍羞澀透露一絲喜悅的模樣讓Thorin再也無法轉移視線。

 

他們當然注意到變化的情感，原先相互認同的友誼逐漸變的越發曖昧。Thorin比誰都明白現在的處境，家園的收復迫在眉睫，半獸人的追趕片刻不停，感情的問題確實得緩緩。

 

Bilbo彷彿感應到Thorin的想法，他圓滾滾的眼睛盯著他，眼皮眨呀眨的。「只要你們歡迎，我會在Erebor見證王國再現榮耀光輝。」

 

「你會見到的。」Thorin溫和的說，再次露出迷人的笑容。

 

 

巫師的咒語像是打雷般，Thorin猛然睜開眼。他的背後依舊有凹禿不平的石頭頂著，眼前的哈比人雙眼泛紅，顯然大哭過一場。

 

「哈囉？Thorin？你知道我是誰嗎？你還好嗎？」哈比人看見他醒來的表情混雜著狂喜、興奮、放鬆，差點又要哭出來。

 

熟悉的話讓矮人國王笑了出來，即便這動作牽引的後果讓他痛不欲生，接連咒罵出Bilbo聽不懂的語言。

 

Oin嘮叨的念著平常不可能說出口的教訓，正在他腹部的傷口做些處理，周圍的矮人個個紅著眼眶又笑又哭的，場面好不詭異。行動力強的矮人很快的合力抬起Thorin，想把他帶回去堡壘裡療傷。

 

「Master Burgalr，我遵照約定回來了。」Thorin艱難的說，「我必須收回我剛說的話[4]，請留下來。」

 

Bilbo溫柔的笑了，「I’m already home（我已經回家了）。」

 

[1] 飛賊原文為Burgalr，採用朱學恆的翻譯。

[2] Orcrist(獸咬劍)，原為精靈王國貢多林（Gondolin）之王所有，王國毀滅後落入哥布林手中，輾轉被甘道夫於食人妖洞穴中找到，成為矮人ThorinOakenshield的配劍。

[3] 伊魯伯，孤山Lonely Mountain的辛達林語(精靈語)。

[4] 這裡指的是Thorin的遺言Go Home. Plant your trees.


End file.
